


Down Low

by penelopethethe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dream Demon, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopethethe/pseuds/penelopethethe
Summary: After leaving the voice and supposedly dropping it, Ranboo is drawn to the panic room once again and is, to say the least, surprised on what he hears...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Angst tee hee

The boy slips his arms into his suit jacket. He made the jacket himself. He learned to care for himself at an early age, especially without any parental guidance. He never really knew his father, or his mother, as a matter of fact, but he managed to stay alive as a young boy. He emerged out of his comfort room to see the bright moonlight illuminating the snow, making it glitter. It put a white glint in the center of his eyes. He pulled his armor over his lanky body and stepped in the snow. His foot tingled slightly from the melting water that seeped into his boots. No one was around. It was just him and his thoughts. His thoughts… He steps out from his awning that he constructed into the cliffside. He doesn’t want to be a bother to Phil and Techno. He thinks that even the awning is too much. He leaves large footprints in the fresh sheet of snow that lays thinly on the ground. He saunters slowly around Techno’s property, keenly observing the slight puff of smoke leaving the chimney. He walks up to the front door of the house and peers in through the front window. He sees 2 of Techno’s dogs sitting where Edward sat. Edward was an Enderman, just like him, they would have long conversations together and now it’s his fault that he’s gone.

He notices footprints in the snow where he didn’t step. Someone else was there, but who? He ignores it and continues through the icy tundra, the snow getting thicker the further away he gets from the warmth of Techno’s house. He trudges over the hill and sees a faint purple light flicking in the distance. The nether portal. He wasn’t planning on going to L’manburg, or Dream SMP in general for that matter, but the portal was whispering to him. Calling to him. Speaking to him. Maybe it wasn’t the portal, but something else through the portal. He was reeled into the Nether by this mysterious feeling he was getting from the purple rectangle. He wandered through the literal hellscape, ignoring everything burning around him. He walks mindlessly to the portal on the other side. 

As soon as he enters the portal to the Dream SMP he feels surrounded, yet it’s just the run-of-the-mill stuff. It had been a week since he had talked to the voice. Even though there were no thoughts running through his brain, the presence of being in the Dream SMP created a cacophonous blob in his eardrums. Sounds of things crashing around him. He sees the image of the Community House crumbling as he holds a match. TNT raining from the skies onto L’manburg as he stares helplessly.

“HEYYY-” Tommy shouts as he runs past him, chasing after Tubbo, who is teasingly running away from him with something Tommy probably wants. He doesn’t pay too much attention, he continues floating to wherever he’s going.

People are talking toward him, but he doesn’t hear what they’re saying.

“-How are you?” Puffy cheerfully asks, standing outside her flower shop. He doesn’t respond. The closer he gets to wherever he’s going the slower he moves. 

Then he’s away from everyone. Away from everything. Silence consumes him as he enters the panic room. He’s truly alone with just him and his thoughts.

“Dream is the reason. Dream is the reason. Choose people. Choose people,” he reads the words scribbled onto the wall. He paces around holding his memory book by his side. He writes illegible words into the book. His words are taken over with static and crashing echoing in his ears. “You are fine. You are fine. Choose people. Dream is the rea-”

Everything goes silent.

“So we’re back here again…” A gravelly voice appears. He whips around to see where it’s coming from, but alas it’s just his head, “this is quite the predicament, isn’t it? Being in this… stuffy… old… useless panic room…” He looks around as the voice speaks. Retaking in the sights of the room. The text scrawled into the walls. The empty jukebox on the floor. The state this room puts him in. 

“Why are you here again… I thought I got rid of you…” He looks down at his feet and closes his eyes. “I don’t- I don’t want you here…” he punches the hard obsidian wall and rests his head on the ice-cold wall. His throat begins to close. “You’re not welcome here,” he hiccups, choking back tears. “Leave. You- Ha-ve to… You- leave. Now.” The boy continues. Tears burn down his face. It hurts him. It melts him. “Now! G-o! Le-ave me alo-ne! Y- y- y-o aren’t wel-come here! LEAVE!” He continues screaming at the intangible voice. Tears melt his face as he cries more. His words become screams.

“RANBOO!” The voice yells over him. He falls silent. There is no noise. Not even a wave from the water or the sound of his footsteps.

“Hello…” The young boy whimpers, cowering at the sound of hearing his own name as he speaks. 

“I’m glad to see you here again, Ranboo.” He shivers again as the voice says it.

“Who are you…” Ranboo asks, still looking at the ground.

“Well, I sound like Dream…” The voice begins, “But I am you, silly. I am just your mind. Your innermost deepest thoughts…” It’s echoey voice fades into the sheer silence of the panic room.

“Why do you sound like Dream… There has to be a reason, right?” He opens his book and nervously flips through the pages, looking for an answer. There is nothing about Dream, except that Dream blew up the Community House, he didn’t. 

“Even since you’ve said you’ve never done anything with Dream, you think about Dream a lot… It’s a little weird, don’t you think?” The voice asks. The boy doesn’t say a word. He rests his hands on his face, his fingertips getting slightly elongated. His face melted from the scolding tears that were streaming down his face just a few moments ago. After a burning silence, the voice speaks up again, “Ranboo?” This gets his attention.

“I mean… I’ve never done anything with Dream. I haven’t helped him in anyway…” Once again, he flips through his book searching and scanning for answers or for any secrets he might’ve put in the book. “Have I?” He asks anyone who will answer. 

“Well… Let’s think…” So, that’s what they do. It creates another painfully long silence in the panic room. The voice is all in his mind, but he can feel a force moving around him. Like a brief gust of air. He makes a noise in nervousness. The youngling begins to feel clammy and closed in. 

“I… you’re putting thoughts in my head… Thoughts I don’t wanna think…” He says aloud, clasping his hands over his ears.

“Ranboo, you’re doing this to yourself… I am you, after all…” The voice chuckles as he finishes his sentence. 

“No… That- That- That’s not true! That’s not true! I- I- I’m just… I’m just listening to- to you. I’m just listening to you…” He stares down at his hands which are long and pointed. He chirps another nervous sound. 

“Exactly, and you’re believing everything I’m telling you…” The voice laughs again, this time more prominent, “you have no right to believe me now that Dream is in the Prison…” 

“So, you’re just lying to me?!” His throat begins to close again, he doesn’t know if he can handle more melting on his face. The voice doesn't respond, he just laughs.

“Oh… Memory Boy…” The voice fades off for the final time. Ranboo is left alone again.

“Memory… Remember… Remembrance… Memory…” He repeats over and over again. He fills the silent air with his panicked breaths and quiet mutters. 

“Remember… Just… I- I- I- can’t… Just… Remember. It’s that simple. How do you fail at doing such a simple task?” He insults himself. He begins pacing around the room again. His vision going blurry from tears welling up in his eyes once more. He lets out an enderman sound. His fingers twitch and his legs shake. He tries to speak but the only thing that comes out is an aggravated enderman noise. His jaw is unhinged as he tries to speak more words but keeps getting the same results. Howl after howl of enderman noises as he begins to panic more. 

“Remember.” The voice says lastly.

No words are able to form out of Ranboo’s mouth. His eyes are a bright purple and they counteract the dark purple of the panic room. His fingers are almost watching his knees, the fingertips are pointed. He collapses against the wall as he lets out another distressed noise. His long fingers dig into the dark obsidian wall. He continues digging even as white blood pours out of his fingertips. Scratching at the wall until the chest where he kept the supposed TNT he used to blow up the Community House was. There’s a book and it’s empty. He falls to the ground, his legs extending longer than they usually are. He starts weeping into his hands, the tears quickly melt through his hands and face once again.

He croaks out an enderman noise as he’s left helplessly melting in the panic room. No one to hear him. No one to see him. And no one to save him.

They won’t remember.


End file.
